


Mikasa Week 2015

by AbbyS686



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Mikasa Week 2015, one shots, read like a short chaptered fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyS686/pseuds/AbbyS686
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of very short drabbles following the prompts for Mikasa week 2015. Reads like a short chaptered fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Modern Day

**Author's Note:**

> YAY MIKASA!! She's such an important character I'm so excited for this week!

Mikasa was sitting in her favourite coffee shop, a place she went to almost every day. Her laptop open on the table as she typed up her final essay for the year, content to be done with school for a couple months. She smiled when her drink was brought to her, the usual, a medium green tea with just a hint of milk. Her close friend Eren worked as a barista at this same coffee shop and even if she wouldn't admit it, she wouldn't be here if he wasn't the one serving her. She didn't do her best at hiding the fact that she had been crushing on Eren since they were kids, all of their other friends had known for years. But Eren himself still seemed to be oblivious. Not that Mikasa minded that he was oblivious per se, if she was completely honest, she really didn't know much about dating. Mikasa knew that she would fuck it up somehow and she'd never have another chance.

Mikasa took a long sip from her tea, the hot drink warming her insides as she once again glanced over at Eren. He was standing beside someone, a coworker she presumed by the uniform this mystery girl wore. Mikasa hadn't seen her here before so this girl must be new. For a new girl, she seemed to be awfully friendly with Eren, nodding at everything he said and cracking a small smile from time to time. Mikasa's grip on her cup tightened, she was a fan of competition, just not when it came to Eren. Mikasa openly stared at the two, hoping her message would get across to the blonde girl. And when her eyes met icy blue Mikasa glared, hating the bored look in her eyes.

Looking back at her paper Mikasa continued to type. She wasn't too worried, the girl was not Erens type, he was never a fan of distant people. She didn't have to compete, and if this girl did find an interest in Eren, she wouldn't have to worry. Saving the document and closing her laptop Mikasa started gathering her notes and pens. Placing everything neatly into her bag she stood, walking towards the door. As she passed by Eren and his new friend she flashed a slight smile

"Eren, don't forget we're meeting Armin tonight for drinks." Mikasa gave a slight smirk in The girl's direction "and feel free to bring your new friend." With that she left, confident that this new girl knew she had competition.


	2. Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Mikasa Week!

Later that night Mikasa pulled her car into the driveway of Eren's house, pulling out her phone she sent him a quick text.

[[To Eren: I'm out front. Ready?]]

It only took a minute until she could see Eren open the door and step outside, closely followed by the blonde girl from earlier. Mikasa's grip on the steering wheel tightened just a little bit. She knew she had suggested he bring this girl along, but she didn't think he would actually do it. As they walked up to the car Mikasa took a few deep breaths to calm down, she couldn't wear her emotions on her sleeve anymore. She needed to stay under control.

"Hey 'kasa" Eren smiled as he climbed into the passenger seat, buckling up. "How are you? Finish that essay?"

"Of course I'm not done my essay. But it's not due until next week." Mikasa replied. Eren was easy to talk to, he did all the questioning and he worked to keep the conversation going. Two things Mikasa had never been to good at. It was one of the reasons she was so attracted to him. Turning her attention to the blonde who had now strapped herself in

"hey. I'm Mikasa. I'm sure you remember me from earlier." She gave a large fake smile full of malice aimed towards the blonde.

"Annie. I just moved here." The girl replied, looking bored and uninterested. That look annoyed Mikasa to no end. But she looked forward and kept driving, the car ride completely silent except for the radio. Feeling a bit awkward Mikasa was glad when they had arrived at their friend Armin's house.

Armin had been a close friend of Mikasa and Eren ever since they had been kids and the two had saved him from a group of bullies. Years later and the three are still inseparable, a true trio. Climbing out of the car Eren and Annie walked a few steps in front of Mikasa, making her feel a bit left out, but if anyone could tell Annie to not go after Eren, it would be Armin. After all, he was the first of their friends to notice her obvious crush on Eren. Eren knocked on the door and they were soon greeted by a smiling Armin

"Hey, I'm glad you guys could come. I haven't seen you in forever with all these final projects and exams. You still have one last one due, right Mikasa?" Armin had always been a very school oriented person, organized and punctual. When it got close to exam time he cut himself off from the world, spending an entire week doing nothing but studying. His last exam was this morning so to celebrate Armin had invited Mikasa and Eren over to drink.

"Who's this?" He gave a warm smile to Annie.

"I'm Annie. Eren's coworker." She replied in that same bored tone that annoyed Mikasa so much. Armin nodded

"the more the merrier right? Come in come in." He ushered them all into his living room and handed out beers.

"Relax guys. Have fun." He sat down on one of the couches. Mikasa nodded, taking the beer and taking a sip. She loved these nights. Just the three of them, being friends. Like they should be.

As Mikasa drank more and more she started glancing over at Annie and Eren, noticing how far apart they sat. Maybe she had been overreacting. Perhaps Annie wasn't so bad. Maybe she wasn't going after Eren, maybe she just wanted a friend. Mikasa looked around the room, at Armin laying across one couch as he drank his third beer, at Eren as he cracked jokes that no one got unless you had watched some obscure movie that wasn't in English. At that moment Mikasa decided. She no longer cared about Annie, because she had her trio, and she knew it wouldn't fall apart.


	3. Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Scarf

"Hey Mikasa, where did you get that scarf? And why do you wear it everywhere?" Annie gestured towards the scarf wrapped around Mikasa's neck. It was two weeks after the get together at Armin's and after having decided that Annie wasn't a threat at all they had started hanging out. Mikasa had been a bit surprised by how similar the two were and their hang outs became much more frequent.

"This?" Mikasa placed a hand on the scarf that was wrapped around her neck despite it being the middle of the summer and one of the hottest days that year

"it was a gift. From Eren. When I was younger, my house burned down. I was lucky to escape unharmed. At the time Eren lived near me, and he had come running the second he saw the fire trucks outside my house." Mikasa looked down at her hands, the memory not exactly uplifting.

"I guess I was in so much shock I had refused to move, just sitting there watching the flames. Once they had been put out, I still wouldn't move, despite winter being only a month away. My coat had burned in the fire and Eren didn't have an extra one, so he gave me what he had. This scarf. It didn't do much" she chuckled "but it was sweet of him to do that. Even then, he only wanted to help." Mikasa looked up with a slight smile at the memory of Eren wrapping that scarf around her. He had always been so thoughtful.

Annie watched her expression in slight amusement. She was surprised that Eren hadn't picked up on Mikasa's attraction to him. It was obvious in the way she spoke about him.

"So I take it this scarf means a lot?" Annie knew what Eren had done was nice, but she still couldn't understand why Mikasa wore it all year round.

"But, wouldn't the scarf remind you of the fire?" Annie was curious, she wanted to know more, and if Mikasa was this open about it already, surely she could share some more. Mikasa raised an eyebrow confused by the question

"of course it means a lot. And why would it remind me of the fire?" Mikasa had only ever seen the scarf as a sign of kindness, she had never seen it as a reminder of horrible things. She had never even considered seeing the scarf as a sign of sadness.

"Because well, you got it the day your house burned down. You got it exactly right after it had been put out..." Annie felt a bit awkward bringing it up, she didn't want to bring back bad memories for Mikasa, but she really wanted to know. For more... Personal reasons. Mikasa gave a slight smile

"it doesn't matter. Because when I look at this scarf all I see is how kind and thoughtful Eren was, even as a little kid. It reminds me that he cares about me. And it reminds me that even after the fire, I moved on, I didn't dwell on it. This scarf... Is a sign that one day, Eren might finally see me as more than a friend." Mikasa had gained a more and more hopeful look in her eyes as she continued to talk. Her smile fell for just a second

"don't tell him I said that." Even though Annie knew Mikasa was speaking the truth, those last words had hurt a lot more than Annie had expected. Putting on a fake smile Annie nodded

"of course I won't. I guess those are good reasons to wear it all the time."


	4. Sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Sports!!

Time had passed, it was a few months later and school had started up again. As per usual Mikasa had signed up for all the same sports teams as Eren, soccer, swimming, and track. As per usual, Mikasa was top of the tryouts and listed as team captain. Which, as per usual she turned the down. Placing the name of captain with who ever got second best in tryouts. This year it was Annie, that new girl who had also been transferred to the same school as the rest of them when she had moved. Annie was a good player, strong and fast, but she lacked team spirit and preferred to work alone, hence why she was named second in tryouts. Mikasa figured that if Annie had worked better with others, she could've surpassed her.

It was the first swim meet of the season and Mikasa was worried. The coach had placed Annie in a medley team relay race with herself, Eren, and Jean. Mikasa knew that despite their differences Jean and Eren would be able to work together, and she had no problem working with others, but Annie, Mikasa had no idea if she would even agree to do the team race.

Mikasa knew the school needed this win, swim teams were going out of style and the school was considering cutting their budget and channelling it towards the more popular sports such as football. Mikasa didn't want that to happen, she liked being on the swim team, and not just because she got to see Eren shirtless. She liked the idea of being on a team but independent at the same time. She hoped Annie felt the same way. Walking over to the blonde Mikasa leaned against the wall

"Are you ready Annie? You're swimming last, with freestyle." She reminded the girl, hoping Annie understood that meant working as a team.

"Right after you, I know." Annie replied, staring at the pool

"I won't let you down Mikasa." She seemed focused on something else, refusing to look at Mikasa.

"Alright, just making sure." Mikasa responded, a bit confused but with that she walked away, waiting for the race to begin. She watched from behind the block, waiting for her turn as Eren went first with backstroke, quickly followed by Jean with breaststroke, with Mikasa pulling the team ahead of everyone with butterfly. She watched as Annie leapt off the starting block the second Mikasa had reached the wall, her front crawl flawless and without a second of hesitation. It was beautiful to watch. After the race and they had claimed their prizes Mikasa went to Annie again.

"Sorry for underestimating you." She apologized, feeling this needed to be said but wanting to keep it short so she could go back to celebrating with Eren.

"No problem. I'm captain right? Of course I can handle a relay." Annie started walking towards the changing rooms.

"Come on, we should get out of these wet swim suits. Plus, I want to talk." She waved for Mikasa to follow her. Mikasa gave a slight smile and followed her friend to the change rooms, glad that she had someone like Annie on her team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided I will only be doing the first 6 days of Mikasa week because I'm at a total loss of what to write for the last day. So this fic will only be 6 chapters.


	5. Girlfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Girlfriends

Once in the change room both changed quickly, used to it after years of sports. Both were silent and Mikasa wasn't sure what to think of that. Annie had mentioned needing to tell her something, and Mikasa couldn't figure it out. Whatever it was must have been important, otherwise she would've said it out on the pool deck. Mikasa noticed Annie's eyes on her a few times, but Mikasa decided she wouldn't push it. If Annie suddenly decided not to tell Mikasa that was fine.

Annie was done changing first, she leaned against one of the lockers, watching Mikasa out of the corner of her eye. Mikasa felt a little awkward with Annie watching her but decided to brush it off. Soon she had finished but Annie held her arm out, stopping Mikasa from leaving the change room.

"Mikasa... I really need to talk to you." She said, her voice holding a bit of emotion that Mikasa couldn't place. Was that sadness? Or was it hope? She couldn't tell.

"Sure, what is it Annie?" Mikasa gave a slight smile, she was curious. Annie knew a lot about her, even how she had met Eren, but Mikasa knew next to nothing about Annie.

"You... Have to promise you won't run away... Please." Annie sounded like she was pleading now and it confused Mikasa even more, she had no idea what Annie needed to talk about. But she knew it must be serious if Annie was this torn up about it.

"Annie. We're friends. I'm sure whatever it is I'll understand." Mikasa believed what she said wholeheartedly. She didn't want to lose a friend like Annie. Annie's voice got very quiet as she said the words that had been in her mind since the day she had first seen Mikasa in that coffee shop.

"Mikasa... I love you. Will you please be my girlfriend?" Mikasa took a step back in surprise, she hadn't expected that and she hated to have to say her next words.

"No. I love someone else." With that, Mikasa left the change rooms, leaving Annie alone with her rejection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	6. Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I won't be participating in the final day of Mikasa week, this is the last chapter. The crossover is with Free even though they are like mentioned only a little bit, they are there!

It had been a month since Mikasa had rejected Annie and she felt a bit bad about it, she knew it would affect their friendship, but she didn't realize just how much. The two of them still spoke of course, but it was awkward and Annie always seemed a bit out of it. Mikasa was sure that Annie would get over it eventually. At the moment the entire swim team was practicing for a huge meet later that day against a foreign Japanese swimming team that was considered very good. Mikasa was always up for a little competition and was looking forward to beating this Iwatobi Swim Team.

Mikasa watched Annie direct the team, she was a good leader. Mikasa was glad that Annie still seemed to be up for directing and swimming on the team, they definitely needed a swimmer like her. When practice ended for the day Mikasa was quick to get changed before meeting up with Eren to go out for lunch. She felt a bit guilty, as if she could feel Annie staring at her as she spent time with Eren. Mikasa tried to clear her head, it was stupid to feel like that. She couldn't help but love Eren, and if Annie couldn't understand that it wasn't Mikasa's fault.

Later that day the team was back at the pool, stretching in preparation for their race. The Iwatobi Swim Team was small compared to their opponents and Mikasa had no doubt in her mind that they would win.

With each event it was different, Iwatobi winning some and Trost High winning others. Until it came down to Event 11: the 4x100 freestyle relay. Mikasa looked over at the Iwatobi team, they seemed to have chosen the guy with darker hair. Mikasa hadn't bothered learning their names, she'd never see them again. She looked at Annie, the coach had decided the two girls could choose who would swim this final race. Mikasa knew Annie was the better swimmer, but she also knew that Annie had been out of it lately and Mikasa knew Annie wouldn't give it her best this time.

"Annie, I'll take the race." Mikasa offered to the blonde. Only to see Annie shake her head.

"I'm faster at freestyle. I'm taking the race." Annie argued, crossing her arms. Mikasa sighed, she hated having to say this.

"Annie, you've been out of it. You haven't been doing your best. I don't know if it's because of me rejecting you but you can't do this race." Mikasa hated every word that came out of her mouth. It was the truth, but it was harsh and Mikasa hated being the one to deliver it.

"I can't do this race? Watch me." Annie walked off, putting her name down for the freestyle relay. Mikasa watched, knowing this could go really well or really badly. Soon Annie was up on the starting block beside the foreign exchange swimmer. The boy was muscular, he looked like he was meant to spend his entire life in a pool. But Annie wasn't scared. She was furious. How dare Mikasa say those things to her? Annie was fine, and she would prove it.

The race began, Annie letting out all her anger into her swimming, letting her rage fuel her. She was neck and neck with her opponent. Neither of them getting any leverage on the other.

Mikasa watched from the side, amazed by how fast the two were going. It appeared she was wrong, Annie was okay. Mikasa doubted she'd be able to swim like that. They were down to the last lap and Mikasa watched eagerly. They might win. Annie might just win. When Annie touched the wall, only a fraction of a second before her opponent, Mikasa cheered. Annie had won. They had won. Mikasa smiled and gave Annie a hug once she had crawled out of the pool.

"Can we be friends again? I've missed you Annie." Mikasa said as she held her friend tight.

Mikasa no longer felt even an ounce of jealousy when it came to Annie, instead she was glad that she had made such a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this series of short drabbles!


End file.
